


Finally

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Hi, I’m Hakuryuu.”Judal’s (weird) eyes slowly flicked up and they were flat, bored. The barest sliver of a smirk flirted with his lips before he said, “I know. You’re the boring crybaby.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Juhaku Week 2015  
> Day One  
> Prompt: Childhood

The first time Judal saw the boy, they were both children.

It’d been just after the fire, and Hakuryuu had been sullen, quiet. Observing. It amused Judal to no end- that this brat had so much anger inside of him

(And he _wanted_ him)

But of course, it was too earl y- better to wait and watch, subtly interfere, than to speak now.

It’d only bring Hakuryuu to his side later on.

Besides, it’d be _fun_.

* * *

The first time Hakuryuu saw the boy, he decided instantly that he hated him. What right did he have to sneer at him with those emotionless (weird blood red and strangely beautiful) eyes, what right did he have to stare at him like he was some sort of _toy?_

He was almost like a doll - one that was poked and prodded by those strange robed figures and carried around (when he didn’t float, anyway) and just always watching and Hakuryuu decided that he definitely hated him.

…Though that didn’t mean anything - they were the same age, he’d been told, and were to become friends, because Judal is very important and must be made an ally at all costs.

So he tried.

Judal had been placed on the soft grass and Hakuryuu wandered over towards him apprehensively (something about him _frightened_ Hakuryuu, and that only made his hatred grow). He came to an unsteady stop in front of Judal, who hadn’t moved at all.

"Hi, I’m Hakuryuu."

Judal’s (weird) eyes slowly flicked up and they were flat, bored. The barest sliver of a smirk flirted with his lips before he said, “I know. You’re the boring crybaby.”

…The gash on his arm and the harsh scolding he’d gotten had totally been worth it.

* * *

Judal _liked_ Hakuryuu. He was fun to play with (and really easy to tease - what a _crybaby_ ) and he was the only one his age that didn’t run away when he teased them. He _did_ cry, but he stood up to it, so Judal liked him.

(It wasn’t the first time he thought that having Hakuryuu as his king would be _fun_.)

“Hey, crybaby.”

Hakuryuu glanced up at him, eyes wary, and Judal grinned. “I’m going to make you my king.”

“I don’t _want_ to be your king.”

“You will,” Judal frowned, “everyone will. I’m a _magi_. Who wouldn’t want to be my king?”

Hakuryuu had just snorted and rolled his eyes, and Judal _liked_ him.

* * *

  
It would only be for a little while - just until he was strong enough to get rid of _her_ and leave - then he’d be rid of that nuisance magi forever and he’d finally have some peace of mind and

(Hakuryuu knew that Judal wouldn’t just let him _go_ like that, not after all they’d been through together, and he found he didn’t quite mind)

"So what’s next?"

"We leave."

Judal just grinned then, “Whatever you say, crybaby prince. Or should I say, king?” Judal’s fingers found their way to thread through Hakuryuu’s hair, “ _my_ king.”

Hakuryuu found he didn’t mind being called Judal’s anymore.

“ _My_ magi,” he agreed, “you did this.”

"No, _we_ did this.” The grin on Judal’s face grew and he hopped off of his perch on Hakuryuu’s lap to idly pace, “together.”

A quiet noise of agreement from Hakuryuu and then Judal spun back to face him, “Hey crybaby, remember when we met?”

"How could I forget? I hated you from the moment I saw you."

"And I liked you," Judal returned, "but I still won. You’re my king." He reached out to point to both of Hakuryuu’s metal vessels, " _I_ did that, for you. Don’t forget that.”

A frown cut a slash across Hakuryuu’s face before he shook his head with a sigh (how could he think of leaving Judal anyway?) “However could I forget? You’re…”

"I’m what?"

_Mine._

"…Never mind."


End file.
